The Other Side of Terabithia
by Daniel Pendragon
Summary: NEW UPDATE!  Story about Jess, Maybelle, their sister Brenda, her boyfriend Josh, and how Josh's alternative self is someone in Terabithia...and that if they are captured, an evil witch will rule EVERY world.  Plz read and review.
1. First, the Beginning

Well, here's the beginning of a story that I've started writing. I've seen the Bridge to Terabithia movie and I got interested in writing something like this. I warn you, this chapter is heavy in cussing. I hope you like it, please read and review.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**First of All, the Beginning**

1

Jess hadn't at first realized the danger of allowing Maybelle into Terabithia.

He thought Leslie would be okay with it. God, Leslie was dead, Maybelle said she was goin' to _hell_. The tears came back to his eyes whenever he thought of it. Before, he had just been that little creep that hung around, trying to be friends. He had no friends.

Not anymore.

Jess had underestimated Maybelle's imagination. Jess didn't know what his mother and father had been arguing and crying and sulking about. They thought it was maybe about Leslie, the funeral, the goddamn _funeral_, and Dad had liked PT. Dad did like Prince Terrien, and Mother hated goddamn funerals. He hadn't realized that they had gone to the midnight showing of The Chronicles of Narnia just after Jess went to sleep, after Jess and Maybelle came home, after Jess showed Maybelle their kingdom, Terabithia.

They had been coming home, and they were talking about the characters. Everyone loved adorable Lucy, and agreed that Edmund was a monster until Aslan came along, and that everyone cried when Aslan died, and then screamed in triumph when he came back to life. But not Maybelle. When they discussed who their favorite character was on the drive home, Maybelle didn't act tired. She wasn't tired. She was hypnotized.

By the witch. The White Witch. Maybelle liked the White Witch. Maybelle loved the White Witch. Maybelle _idolized_ the White Witch, and she didn't care that she was goin' to hell. The White Witch would be in hell, won't she? She asked in a prayer later. Won't she?

2

Silently, Jess got up. It had been a week, and mom and Father were still sulking and crying and arguing. Why the hell is this? Jess thought while he remembered it during school. Once or twice, he would realize that he said it aloud and would hurriedly look around to see if anyone saw. Good, nobody, hell hell hell hell hell hell hell.

Of course, he realized that people didn't care if you said damn or hell or shit or fuck here. This was _school_. He had been so isolated, so goddamn _alone_, he hadn't sworn except maybe at home and he would say "Damn it to hell!" Other than that, that was just about it. He thought that cussin' was for slobs that didn't have any other good vocabulary.

Knew it, he thought rapidly. I'm turning into a goddamn nerd. A. God. Damn. Nerd. Who says vocabulary?

He didn't swear at all that entire day at school, but pretended to mouth it during lunch (like he would purposely drop a fry just to attract attention, and he would mouth "vacuum!" Most people thought he said something else and was a pretty good smooth swearer.

He dropped off the bus and realized that he had left his picture for Maybelle of the Terabithian's Wind Giant, help out her imagination a bit, and started swearin', but then realized that Maybelle was still on the bus and he blushed; the bus driver had heard him. And he rode the bus with a ton of eighth graders in the _back_, and a bunch of kindergarten kids in the front. Goddamn idiot, he thought. He hurried back onto the bus, grinned sychophantically at the bus driver, got his rucksack and Maybelle out of her seat (she's been drawin' something. She _does _worship me!). They hurried out of the bus and hurried home.

Once they got there, up into Jess' room, just Jess and Maybelle, Maybelle asked softly, so no one else would hear, "Do you have a map of Terabithia? I want to see it."

"What for? I don't have good detail on it, and the Terabithian map doesn't work here, remember?" he replied quickly. "Here, you can have it anyways." He reached into his art pack that Leslie bought him when they discovered Terabithia ("You have to be the cartographer here, got it?") and got the picture on top, with touch brown shaded paper that he stole from art class, the Map of Jessian Terrabithia. (Jessian? What the hell does Jessian mean?! Why not Jessish, or even Jessean, but no Jessian, that sounded absolutely _gay_.) He handed it to Maybelle.

"Thanks." She took it quickly like snake, and started almost scrutinizing it. It looked creepy, and Jess decided Maybelle was starting to scare the shit out of him. He didn't say anything, let Maybelle say something. "Where are the major gateways?"

He hadn't been paying attention. What did she say? Was it that shit-scaring face that distracted him? Hmm. "Wadja say, May?"

"The major gateways. I need to know a major gateway, we don't want Darkman to come into our world and wreck havoc, do we?" Damn, where did Maybelle learn these _words_?

"Who-"

"It's what. Darkman is a what, not a who, Darkman isn't a human, it isn't even an _animal_." She interrupted him without looking up from he map. "I suspect that the Darkwoman has already come out, don't you remember her?"

"What? Darkwoman?"

"Janice Avery, you dunce, she was the darkwoman!" she said impatiently. "Come on Jess, just show me that major gateways, I need to seal them except for us."

He didn't know what to say to that, and Maybelle had just learned about Terabithia a week ago, she may be the princess there, but not any higher than him, King Jesse, she was equivalent (nerd. Definitely a nerd.) to a goddamn _dog_ that had, in Jess' opinion, betrayed Terabithia by not rescuing his mistress Queen Leslie.

Nevertheless, he took a red crayon and circled the four corners, and the very middle. "The bridge leads to all these gateways. It also leads to some minor-"

Maybelle screeched. She looked at Jess as if she had been scandalized, and then scowled, and muttered something about "Stupid greedy unintelligent king" (maybe nerd genes come in the family, where the hell does May know those words?) Then, she snapped out of it and shouted, "Minor? Minor gateways, why haven't we gone through some of _those_?"

"Because!" Jess answered angrily. "They are tunnels, stupid tunnels that lead to dangerous places in Terabithia! Do we _really_ want to go to the Vampire Templae?" He looked at her, stunned, then calmed down. "Besides, I didn't really want to know, one of them leads to my stash."

Maybelle sighed. Her brother really was a stupid, unintelligent, abusive and crude ruler of a gorgeous land that really needed a smartass, intelligent, philanthropic and beautiful ruler. Maybelle was glad she restored the yin, the feminity, the _darkness_ to this place. Leslie had been a good creator, but a lousy ruler. It was her turn to inherit the throne.

"Circle all the gateways, every single one," she declared, as she smiled delightedly. "I'm blocking everything, and plus I have an experiment, a _beautiful_ experiment that I'm doing in Terabithia."

"What is it?" Jess was a curious cat. Soon to be struck by stupid lightning.

"Oh," Maybelle said, "you'll see, I promise that, once you arrive, then I'll let you see, and you'll love it. You'll drop, you'll be so proud, it'll be so beautiful it'll hurt your eyes." Maybelle looked at Jess, looked at the dopey look that he had. She told the truth all the time, and not pretending that it wouldn't do exactly what she said would be a lie, and she'd go to hell if she told a lie.

Oh yeah, the witch was going to hell. That means I gotta lie more.


	2. The Necrologer

**The Necrologer**

1

Morgenar had been the palace guard from the beginning. Lady Leslie, bless her soul, had told that centaurs from the forests were to come out from their primitiveness and be the palace guards of Terabithia. At first, all of the centaurs, Morgenar among them, had been confused (they had just been Created, how could they primitive?) but nevertheless obeyed the command of the Creator, Lady Leslie.

They never found any trouble, but they still trained heavily. Lady Leslie had created a trainer that would help the palace guard keep everyone and everything out. Mickfried had died years ago, and Morgenar didn't really remember him. He didn't remember what Mickfried said about necromancers.

He had almost dreamed it, then it became a truth: he kissed the Lady Renamoirr, when he suddenly stopped. He heard something. Something outside the window. There was something outside the window, and it had better be important, Lady Renamoirr didn't give good kisses to males that much. Morgenar had been special, that was important. But screams and blood and shouts seemed importanter.

"Morg!" Lady Renamoirr wailed. "Morgie, what is it _now_?"

"Something outside," Morgenar whispered. He got off the bed, got a shirt on, and walked towards the window. What was it? Screaming and shouting and blood...

Definitely blood. He could smell it, centaurs can smell blood, especially centaur and faun blood, and Morgenar was one of the best Sniffers in the tribe. There was something bloody going on, and it wasn't a hoof fight, hooves gave bruises, not cuts, this was something with swords, something that smelled

Otherworldy. Necropolis like. Dead.

Necromancers didn't come to Terabithia that much. A long time ago, when they had to move out of Narnia, he had learned that once a Creator died, part of his or her soul got separated and returned to the world created. It became a necromancer. Morgenar cried out immediately, and started sobbing, holding his mustached face to his hands. At first, Lady Renamoirr could smell the scent of another mate, a friend of Morgenar's and in the defense pod. It was his blood, perhaps he was dead.

No, Morgenar was sobbing at the death. The death of the Creator. Once this battle was over, they would realize that there was a necromancer about, and that the Creator was dead. Dead! How could Lady Leslie die like that?

That's what he was thinking when the floor came up on him. It had imploded, a series of the necromancer's zombies and offered themselves as Kamikaze. They were killing as many people in the palace as they could, perhaps they were blowing up the palace to ambush Lady Leslie (she was dead!) and Lord Jesse and that new one, (if there was a new one, why would there be) the Delicate Princess(?)

Morgenar and Lady Renamoirr flew into the air, screaming. Morgenar was immediately grateful he had put on a shirt, exposing his manliness wouldn't be at all appreciated by Lady Leslie (she was dead, Morgenar, _she is dead_!). Hopefully by the time he would land, he would be separated from Lady Renamoirr and their love wouldn't be exposed.

He landed softly by some bricks that he imagined (stop imagining things, that's for Lady Leslie (Lady _Leslie, _she _is dead_!), you're not a creator) into soft pillows, and he nearly bounced. He looked to the side, and almost spewed; why was he so stupid? Why didn't he imagine (no imagining!) pillows for her, she was _dead_ (Leslie is _dead_), her love exposed and her body laying on the ground, next to a...

Woman. A pale woman, with bare feet and zombies around her.

The Necromancer. The Necrologer. The White Witch. The Witch. Jadis. No Aslan this time.

"Hello, Morgie!" she greeted with a smirk, imagining away the pillows, and stomping Morgenar's head into the ground. "Good bye," she whispered. She walked away and said to the zombies, "Devour him, and take his soul as well. I expect him to report tomorrow in your pod, understand?"


	3. The Theatre Part 1

Well, here's another preface. Here's finally th beginning of the first part of four, Preparation. Any readers have probably been waiting a long time for me to finish the next chapter, so here it is. I wrote the first part ("1") before I went on a vacation about a month ago, and have finished the last few parts this week. This part is cuss-laden, just to prepare you. Terabithia is changing, so is our world, and Jadis is all behind it. You'll find out more about it as you read. I hope you like it! Please R&R (read and review). Thanks! Keep writing, reading and reviewing WRR!

¼

PREPARATION

A Movie With Maybelle Part 1

1

She at first didn't like looking at Her face. It was all white, and her blonde hair just creeped her out. For some reason, it creeped her out, and she knew immediately that she was a hypocrite. Stop being a coward, Maybelle Aarons, she said angrily to herself. She's not at all creepy, she's just a woman like you and Momma and Ms. Edmunds and Leslie...

She fell apart when she thought of Leslie. She put her face into her hands and sobbed quietly, letting her tears fall to the ground. She hadn't always been friends with Leslie, but when she was curious (kurious killed kat) of where stupid (stupid isn't smart) Jess went, Leslie would fill her in, Leslie would tell her what was going on, Leslie would...Cry. That's all she did, was it, when it came to Leslie, cry her soul out.

2

"Um...baby?" Josh asked quietly and uncertainly. He wasn't really good at this interrupting kind of thing; it made him slightly nervous and confused when to stop his girlfriend from kissing. But this almost snapped in, his inner mind had stopped him from what he called "eating tongue" and check on Brenda's kid sister.

He didn't know why he had to check on the girl. She had seemed important the first time that he saw her, some important little girl, but he couldn't figure out why. Why does he have to interrupt this one sexy moment and look at some stupid little girl? Some stupid damn _important_ little girl?

Brenda looked at him almost unhappily, as if someone had walked in on them. She didn't care if people in the theater looked at them while they kissed (who would? Most of the people watching movies at this time of night weren't watching gay movies like this, they would be _kissing_), but when her own _boyfriend_ stopped something was wrong. "What?" she almost snapped.

"Its..." he hesitated. Josh tried thinking if Brenda ever did really care for Maybelle. When would she hug the girl if she was crying? Josh couldn't tell; probably never, her treatment of that kid brother (Jamie, James, Jake, Jess, _Jesse_, Jesse Jr.) explained that. Brenda and her sister Ellie were always telling him how much of a hillbilly he was (they aren't hillbillies, they are, they _aren't_) and how much his stupid imagination made him a nerd and an outcast and how he's turning Maybelle into a damn _droid_ or zombie or something. Josh winced whenever he thought of that relationship. Why would he interrupt their relationship with something like Jamsie (Jesse, _Jesse!_) and April (May, May_belle_! How dumbass are you?!).

Luckily, and unluckily, Brenda already knew what was going on. "Maybelle!" she screeched quietly. "Maybelle, what's up, what's up?" She looked at Josh exasperatedly, as if _he_ was the sister and was expecting him to shut her up. "Maybelle, what's up, it's okay!"

Josh looked up at the movie. Edmund had just lied to Peter and Susan about him and Lucy going into Narnia. Josh wondered why he knew this, having never seen the movie and had been eating Brenda's tongue when Lucy talked with Mr. Tumnus (how did he know that?), but then he realized that his older sister Cora always watched the BBC version watched it every time she babysit when they were much younger. He figured that this was what was making Maybelle upset. God, these Aarons were overemotional.

"It's okay, Maybelle!" he said, hopefully convincingly. "It's okay, Edmund is an asshole, but it-"

"_Asshole?!_" Brenda whispered suddenly and angrily. "You don't exactly call a six year old an asshole in front of another six year old!" She gave Josh a brazen look, a look that almost said Do this kind of thing again and you're endangering me and you. And Josh definitely believed it. "Sorry," he said. "Just...just, uh, slipped out, right?"

"Whatever," Brenda replied, getting up from her seat and walking softly to Maybelle's seat, three seats off. That's what late tickets get you, Josh thought. That's where bad dates start, and that's where I stop eating Brenda's tongue. Then, in a Gollumesque voice, he thought _And Brenda's tongue is delicious, isn't it, precious!_

Brenda gave Maybelle a hug that she hoped was big sister-like. She didn't usually give hugs to anyone but boyfriends, this was pretty special occasion, she was in front of Josh and she wasn't sure if Josh thought she was an angel. _Gotta make it up,_ she said to herself as she said, "I'm sorry, May, I'm sorry, but it's alright, _gotta show him that I'm not a bitch- _whoops_. Father Crisfortt said no more cussin' like a gangsta_.

"No, it's not okay!" Maybelle cried. "It's not okay, it was all my fault, Leslie wouldn't be-" Brenda groaned. "-dead if I hadn't given Mom those pills-" What pills? _What pills? What pills?!_ "-she fell asleep, she didn't talk to Jess-" Jess wouldn't have stopped it, May. "Miss Edmunds wouldn't be able to invite him and-" Miss Edmunds? The music teacher, the real bitchy one? _Father Crisfortt, _Father's Crisp Fart_, remember what he said!_ "-Jess would get help! Jess would get help, and Leslie wouldn't be-" Dead.

Dead. Brenda knew it every time. Every stupid time that Jess would cry, it would be about stupid Leslie, that stupid girl that was always talking to him about Tara's birth and a or something like that, something always about the kingdom of Tara's birth or something, and Jess would always say after that _Dead_.

Dead. She couldn't take it much longer, to tell the truth. Always having her mom and dad talk about Grandpa with the bone cancer and crap, and Mark Johnson saying how the algebra teacher Mr. Daggoet had gotten in a car wreck and died suddenly, Ellie crying over her boyfriend's aunt's wreck with Mr. Daggoet, and Grandpa and Ellie's boyfriend's aunt and Mr. Daggoet all having something like bone cancer, and all dying, now Maybelle saying that Jesse's stupid lesbian friend Leslie was, because it was all her fault,

"-DEAD!"

"Would you shut up?" Maybelle's neighbor, a rather muscular despite elderly looking man with balding blonde hair and clothes that a middle schooler would wear, snarled. "I didn't spend about three hundred dollars just to hear a bitchy little girl cry about other bitch that we all know-"

Josh had suddenly gotten out of his comfortable arm chair, and approached Maybelle and Brenda in quite a hurry. He almost glided like a vampire, except his smile was not a charming Dracula's. It was the deepest frown of anger that he hoped he could muster. "What did you say?" he said quietly, hoping to sound dangerous. "Who are you talking about, this girl right here? Maybelle Burke?"

"Aarons," Brenda whispered, although she knew that Josh couldn't hear her, nor did she care. "Our last name is Aarons, not Burke, that was _Leslie's_ last name."

"Wrong person!" the man boomed back to Josh. "I'm not talking about the Queen of Bitches Leslie Burke, I'm talking about this Princess of Bitchopia, little..." He looked at Maybelle and gave an evil grin with yellow and brown teeth that had rotted over the years. He looked into Maybelle's eyes and that was the first hypnosis. It's all in the eyes.

3

Greg Adams wasn't a hypnotist, but merely a _victim_ of hypnosis. Being a victim of hypnotism enabled him, if wanted by the hypnotist using hypnotism upon him, he could use hypnotism upon other people. This was how most sinister hypnotists work. Use other people for the dirty work. That's what most villains in the world do, manipulate the weak for use.

Greg Adams had awoken that morning, greeting his wife from the other side of the bed and opening a birthday present. It wasn't his birthday, but Julie Adams would go on a book tour that afternoon, and wouldn't make it to Greg's birthday in two days, August 4. Therefore, she would give him the present now, wish him a happy early birthday, kiss a little bit, maybe make love, but that was it.

Thing was, Julie was hypnotized that morning. She had been hypnotized when she called her agent last night and said that she would go on book tour all the week, leaving the next day. Her agent easily arranged that within the hour. She had also been hypnotized when she ordered a very special book, while she hypnotized the person she was ordering from to run across the street to a rare child bookstore and steal an original copy of _The Magician's Nephew_, written by C. S. Lewis, deliver it to Julie herself, about three miles away (by foot) then to get all of his colleagues attention while he jumped into a busy street.

She had wrapped the book with a special kind of wrapping paper that you couldn't get at a Sam's Club, one of those special kind that tear apart your mind and don't let go. The kind that gets into the dreams and hopes and your mind, the kind that lulled you into doing something that you didn't want.

There are five steps of hypnotism: first, Preparation, which is laying down somewhere and getting comfortable. That was being in bed with Julie, and sitting in the theater with Brenda and her boyfriend. Then, there was induction, which was lulling you from your normal state into a different, sleepy state. That was the wrapping paper and the movie itself. Third, there was deepening, in which Greg read the book, and later talked to the little girl. Fourthly, there was purpose, which was what you did. And Greg and Julie and Maybelle were only getting started.

4

"What was your name again?" Greg asked. "Huh, honey? What was it again?"

"What are you doing, looking for someone to rape or something?" the boy said angrily. "What are you doing, you crazy ol' bastard?" He looked down at Greg's eyes and gave him a small glare. It was the kind of glare that the Witch would find interesting. The boy's eyes were special within themselves; they seemed Terabithian, and most inhabitants of Terabithia were born with eyes able to repel hypnotism. No wonder he wasn't under Charm like the rest of the audience.

And the girl. The older one, the one who was faking her love to the boy with kissing. Greg smiled at how he used his new powers given to him by the hypnosis and found people's memories and thoughts. He could easily know that the older girl was like her father, giving a partial protection from hypnosis. The littler one, May or something similar, was more like the mother, the mind with no protection, but the intelligent kind of mind.

He didn't answer the boy, who didn't seem important to the Queen's orders and plans despite his unusual telepathic abilities. He would talk to the girl, try to lull her, maybe let the little girl, Maybelle return. He licked his lips as Maybelle, her eyes getting more green (success, the mind control, the hypnosis is a success, a SUCCESS!), said without control of herself, "My name is Maybelle Aarons." She gestured towards the older girl. "This is my older sister, Brenda, who seems to take care of me but would rather make love with a boyfriend or something." (Brenda was stunned that Maybelle thought that, although in her mind she automatically knew it was true. She didn't care much about her siblings, maybe even six-year-old Joyce Ann more. She noticed that Josh turned a heavy red and by that point she knew that it was over. Stupid Maybelle had to ruin her and Josh.)

But Maybelle wasn't over. She was far from over, Greg made sure of that. He delighted in hearing her say things about this. "Is that true?" he asked the older one, Brenda. "Are you willing to give up your virginity because of your siblings?" He laughed heavily. In Terabithia, anyone would kill for that virginity.

Maybelle continued before Brenda could protest, could lie any further. No more lies anymore, Brandie, Greg thought excitedly. Brenda, I mean, wrong name! He giggled. Oh goodness, I'm getting the silly stupid names wrong, am I? Getting all of these names wrong wrong _wrong_! Miss of Charn won't be happy with me! He giggled some more, knowing that he had gotten that name wrong too, the Queen didn't really like being called Miss of Charn; she didn't like remembering her home world.

"Ellie is the oldest girl in my family. She says in her IM's that she also wants to make love, except with different people with Brenda. Ellie had James Dixon's dick enter her when she was only fourteen. She has never told my parents because she knows that they will get extremely angry with her. They would, absolutely, my father doesn't get angry with me, but is always yelling at anyone else, Jesse especially. He hopes that Jesse would be a farmer like he is, not a stupid drawer or imaginary friend Creator."

"Let's talk about Jesse now. Jesse is is a very smart Creator. He was almost more creative and smart than Leslie, but that was just about it. Leslie, of course, knew that if she let Jesse have control of Terabithia, it would be more bloodthirsty than any other world. It would make him crazy, and she would go with it. She decided that she would only let females be creators. She made men worship their wives, all over Terabithia, so Jesse wouldn't have much power. He could summon armies, and him and Leslie would have imaginary wars, but no one would die. Leslie didn't really like Jesse much, but lusted for his imagination. He was such a good creator, also being such a brilliant artist that she had to do this. Jesse didn't know that she would hide the Key with the Keymaster on the Other Side. She knew that the Dark Master was after her."

Greg was getting delighted. Oh boy oh boy! So the Key is with the Keymaster! The Queen is going to find this delectable! And isn't the Other Side of Terabithia just a little bit away from the Ice Palace? Greg was already feeling the excitement go up his heart and soul, and he was going to show to the Queen that he wasn't like the prostitute, the gigolo Morgenar, a traitor to the good cause, and a servant to the disgusting Creators!

"What are you talking about, Maybelle?" Brenda asked slowly, worried. "What are you talking about? What's Terabithia? What are you talking about, honey?" It worried her, to have her sister talking about things like this. Never before had she spoken about this kind of thing, some deranged creepy crap that seemed to be true. She didn't realize that it wasn't her sister Maybelle speaking, but someone far more sinister. In fact, she hadn't realized that it wasn't Maybelle, hadn't noticed the green eyes, dark green to be more exact, she hadn't realized any of this because she didn't know that watching Greg wouldn't let her.

Greg knew this as well. And he laughed about it. He giggled but didn't really care if people in the back row said, "Will you guys chill the shit out? It's getting to a good part!" Neither did the boy, who's glare was getting harder, but more wary (what an oxymoron! What a stupid oxymoron) and a little frightened, Greg knew that and would know that the Queen would like that. One of the Repellers were falling, easily, the Queen would love that, giggle giggle gi-

"Would you fuckin' stop laughing?!" the boy said angrily. He looked immensely frightened, and Greg knew that this was good. Very good, keep frightening the poor little boy, the poor little bastard, the boy who's virginity is Eternal, the bastardly, frightened poor little Immortal Virgin. He didn't realize it, but his giggles had stopped, and he realized that the Queen wouldn't be happy at all. "If the Immortal Virgin were to be frightened of Greg, would he join her Majesty?" Greg said quietly.

There were more yells of discontentment. "Would you fucking get down?!" "Please, sir, sit down, we can't see." "Get down you stupid clown!" "Mikey! Don't talk to that man like that! I'll be telling your father!" "Get down before I get the staff!" "Lucy! Someone pause the movie or something, these guys-" "Charlie?! Are you recording this on your computer!?!?!" "GET DOWN YOU DAMN MORONS!" "We're missing the show, Grandma!" "It's okay, Libby, don't act like Mikey, be patient." "Get the damn staff! Get someone to kick those guys out!"

_Get someone to kick those guys out! Get someone to kick those guys out! Get someone to-_ He had to stop this. The Queen had told him to find the Creator, and to hypnotize her, to keep her under control, to get her to recognize her from the film and to keep her in the theater for one whole day. Or else the hypnotism wouldn't lead to the possession, that would be bad...

"I'm sorry!" Greg said abruptly and he sat down. He looked at the boy and Brenda, trying to look normal, and to sound normal, and he said, "If I were you, I would sit down, or risk getting kicked out of the movie. I really wanted to see it and I think you did too. Am I right?" He looked at the boy, then the girl, hopefully normal, and smiled, although he knew it was the creepy smile that the Queen loved, he did it anyway. He did that smile that the Queen loved, and everyone else hated, and he said, "See ya."

Josh didn't know why the guy said that, but then he heard a squeaky, but loud and stern voice say above him, "Madam, mister, is it true that you've been asked repeatedly to seat yourself so the audience directly behind you could not see?" The voice didn't seem sinister, not to mention hypnotized, but neither did the grandma taking her grandchildren Mikey and Lucy to this, nor the lawyer Marius Crispin, who was famous for suing big movies like this for copyright infringement. All of them were hypnotized, but the Hypnotist, the Necrologer, the Queen, the White Witch, whatever you wanted to call her, was good at that kind of thing.

Once the boy and Brenda were escorted out of the theater and onto Main Street, Greg made everyone have an almost hearty laugh, and a thoroughly creepy smile that made Maybelle giggle. "Can you do that all the time?" she asked the man. "Can the Queen control you and others that much?"

"Oh, yes," Greg said easily. And he laughed, long and hard.

And Maybelle joined him.


	4. Ascent and Descent

Thanks for reading, all of you!

You have been a great audience and I really hope that you press forward and keep reading my work. I'm sorry that it's terrible. I know that I'm a bad writer and my work swears too much (sorry, Rogan, or whatever your name is, sorry) or anything like that. But it's great that you guys are here to still read my work! THANKS THANKS THANKS!!! Please keep reading, writing and reviewing, and I'll keep reading, writing and reviewing!

* * *

Ascent and Descent

Ascent  
AscentAscentAscentAscentAscent

AscentAscentAscentAscentAscent

Necrologer Descent

NecrologerDescent

Necrologer NecrologerDescent

NecrologerDescentDescent

DescentDescentDescentDescentDescent

DescentDescentDescentDescentDescentFight theDescent

DescentDescentDescentDescentDescentFight the AscentDescent

DescentDescentDescent DescentDescentFight the AscentFight thDescent

Fight thDescentDescentfight the ascent fight the ascent fight the ascent fightDescent

e ascentDescentDescentfight the ascent fight the ascent fight the ascent fight the Descent

fight thDescentDescent fight the ascent fight the ascent fight the ascent fight fight fight fightDescentDescentDescent

DescentDescentDescentDescentDescentDescentDescentDescentDescentDescentDescentDescentDescentDescent

-Father Bartholomew

1

He is troubled," the Seer said. "He feels that his sister's descent is his fault. That is why he is not currently coming to Terabithia. He's scared he won't follow the Creator's direction and keep his mind wide open."

_That doesn't make sense_ Morgenar said telepathically from his hospital bed. He had been in a coma ever since the Necrologer, an old patient (or customer, more of a _customer_), had stepped almost through his skull. He had some heavy brain damage, but luckily centaurs can enter the Dead Zone1 through telepathy.

"Why doesn't that make sense, Morgenar?" the Seer questioned unemotionally. Morgenar could see the old woman's face through the Dead Zone, and it was a face so wrinkled that it was almost impossible to see those grey eyes. The Seer's face looked as if they were looking into something invisible in the middle of the cold room of the Creation Tower. Morgenar knew to the bottom of his heart that he wasn't looking at anything in the Tower at all, but at the Lych-gate2.

Now _that's _creepy, Morgenar decided. I'd never have a patient (_customer! Or just horny virgin!_) like that if she paid me millions of lucres3! Nonetheless, Morgenar kept his eyes on the Seer in case she said something. Interrupting the Seer seemed like setting someone on fire, and although they seemed to have nothing to do with each other, Morgenar said to himself that that was probably the best connection he could make. I'm delirious, Lady Renamoirr was just too crazy for me, ex-wife (ex-patient) (ex-_customer!_) White Witch of Charn smash my skull into a smudge, go into a coma and visiting the Dead Zone, talking to a crazy old woman that says she can tell the future (she doesn't tell the future, she gives warning from Lych-gate!), they were all worrying. Especially if all added to each other.

_Well,_ he started, _how do you know that the new Creator has started to descend? Lych-gate tells the history of Terabithia, and processes the future through what the Dead Zone goes through. The Dead Zone does not enter through the world of the Former Creator__4__, am I right? How can you read prophecies of the Lych-gate when they aren't even from the dead zone? Believe me, it doesn't make sense..._

"Reasonable thinking," the Seer said loudly, maybe hoping for Morgenar's corpse to hear, but of course that would be impossible. The Dead Zoners could never go back to their body without a substitute to take their place, and the corpse was in a coma. Maybe it would be able to hear, but that would be an alternate self, another person that didn't have the same feelings. Maybe it would be essential for two Morgenars to hear. Nonetheless, Morgenar didn't truly care. He let the Seer continue.

"Reasonable thinking for someone unconscious for such a long time," the Seer said with a voice that made Morgenar have the feeling that he was being winked at. "I didn't suspect that someone without a physical mind would be able to communicate so successfully. You're the first person in a coma in the Dead Zone that I've contacted so successfully. I offer you a congratulations." A smile and a wink, he thought that but he knew that he didn't think that himself, it was a Dead Zone message and the Seer was contacting him telepathically as well.

_You're communicating with me so greatly because you're speaking telepathically, but also broadcasting the Tower to me, so it seems I am in the room. You are speaking aloud as if I am truly there, as if you're talking to another Morgenar..._

"Exactly," the Seer replied calmly. "Most people don't understand the 'Ba and Ka' concept." She transmitted another telepathic smile, which Morgenar found more annoying and slightly creepy. Ba and Ka. Sounded like something a small child would happen to say, then giggle at. That was Morgenar's first thought, but after his encounter with the Seer's telepathic smile, he didn't trust. Whether his or not, he pushed it away gently to somewhere else in the recesses of his mind. Instead, he would offer a new understanding of what the Seer said, and know it was his thought.

_This 'Ba and Ka' sound familiar,_ Morgenar recalled, _but I really don't know what you are faintly talking about. I guess ba is an alternate bawdy_...(he pronounced it this way to enthuse)_...and ka is...perhaps a _kawpy_ of the mind? I am currently using my ba in this Dead Zone, and that centaur in your Tower is my ka?_

Again, that creepy smile that Morgenar was starting to hate to the bottom of his heart bounced inside of his head until he banished it to memory at the back of his mind. The creepy smile that seemed to forewarn messages from the Seer. Why did Leslie create some strange peoples? Like the giant Janisavery, the kindly yet quite violent giant that once was a Palace Guard? And before the Seer could transmit another message to him, using the smile as a messenger, Morgenar said quickly, _What happened? I don't understand how the RTP (Royal Terabithian Palace) could fall to- How did we fall? How did we-_

"You are quite right about the ba and ka concept," the Seer said loudly, ignoring Morgenar (_until later_, he heard a thought) completely. "Right about the concept, but wrong about who you are. You see, the original, broken by his workaholic and promiscuous nature, Morgenar ae Slairmuũs5 the Original was attacked by one of his sex partners, a witch he met in another land, now a Necrologer."

_And I'm a different person?_ Morgenar asked, and suddenly noticed that at the same time that he had spoken, his other self, his _ka_, had said, "And I'm a different person?" aloud, for anyone and everything in the Tower to see. And the Dead Zone, let's not forget the Dead Zone. The Seer had broadcasted the image of the ka speaking on its own accord, the same thing that he himself had spoken.

_Why did he do that?!_ Morgenar said, alarmed. _Why did that..._ka_ do that?!_

"Don't go sounding so prejudicial now," the Seer said impatiently. "Morgenar, you don't even know that that unconscious body is not a ka!" Another smile, instead of starting to creep him out, Morgenar found it incredibly annoying. "_That_ Morgenar isn't a ka!"

That's what the Morgenar in the Dead Zone found most surprising and stunning.

_I don't understand,_ he said slowly a bit after what the Seer said. He wasn't actually surprised that he felt a prejudice towards his other self, nor wondering how the Seer knew his Secret Name, but knowing that the unconscious Morgenar wasn't the ka, not even the ba, either. _He_ was the ka, _he_ was the "kawpy," he was-

_"Well,"_ both of the Morgenars said, the ka in the Dead Zone and the original, _"if neither of us are the ba, where's that Morgie? Where's the manikin Morgenar?"_ With that, Morgenar the ka was confident that he would receive a smile for accomplishing what the Seer was obviously holding until they understood.

_Still,_ the ka said. _We don't know how the RTP fell. And why I-_

"I know where the ba Morgenar is," the Seer suddenly announced out of the blue. She transmitted a larger image of the Tower to the ka Morgenar and he realized that the Original had awoken from his coma. He had been talking at the same time as the ka had, like one body. They were, in fact, one body, just a part missing.

_"Where, Prophet?"_ they said aloud, in the Tower and the Dead Zone. _"O, Prophet, where is the manikin, the ba, the last Morgenar?" _They didn't realize that they were saying this, but they knew that the other did, or maybe they both together produced it. Both knew that they wouldn't naturally say this on their own, and their sudden minute long reunion had brought it. They spoke as on person, a body with skins and bones, and a spirit that brought life to that partial body, but they still needed their _ba_, their finished body, then they would be as powerful as a body with a soul, as powerful as the Seer, or the Creator herself...

"The Witch has him," the Seer sputtered suddenly, and the ka Morgenar didn't need a transmission in order to hear her. The Seer was transmitting her Voice, all over Terabithia,_ but that might be bad_, Morgenar the ka thought. _The Witch might hear, and-_

The Snow Queen, the Snow Witch, the White Witch, Queen of Whites, she had the ba, and was employing it to find the rest. "She understands that if the Original, the ba and the ka unite-"

_They are as powerful as the Original and ka. And once she has that-_

"She'll have control-"

_Of all of_

"Terabithia and its-"

_People and souls._

And with an audible snap, the Seer screamed as she looked out the window, fell backwards with some strange feeling as if she was dead. The telepathic connection suddenly shattered simply with the Seer's descent. The ka Morgenar could feel one last message before he lost contact with Terabithia and fell into the void of the Dead Zone: "Tell all the ka who they are! Don't let them join the Queen! DO NOT LET THEM JOIN BA! THE WITCH HAS-"

2

"Creator-go-to-hell," the original Morgenar swore aloud. "Oh, love-o'-the-Dead, what do I do now?" He stood up with a start and looked at the downed Seer. Downed, the Seer isn't a hell-gone _bird_, and she's not alive, oh Creator, oh, where for the love-o'-the-

A horrific, excited shout awoke him from his sudden panic. It was the kind of sound that you never heard if you were a person hiding from the attack, from the Queen. But Morgenar wasn't that kind of person. Most Terabithians he met said that promiscuous centaurs were the most cowardly you could find in any place, but Morgenar was living proof that that was Deadshit. Most of the Palace Guards that didn't know of his promiscuity elected him the Warrior title, an enormous temporary rank that went to the bravest soldier of that year. After the last battle of Narnia, and Morgenar had come to Terabithia, Morgenar had received this title.

But anyone with even this title would be terrified.

Instead of calming his panic and paranoia, it just got him going into what he called "Emergency Mode." Suddenly, he stopped muttering in nervousness and progressed almost slowly to the window, just to confirm if his worries were true. Most of the time they were, but lately he was forgetting things (do I have the Old Timer's disease or something? He wondered. Lady Leslie had told her about Old Timer's herself) and he couldn't be sure if he imagined that or if something else frightened (and possibly killed, but let's be optimistic) the Seer. As he progressed, he could hear more terrifying, excited shouts getting closer and closer. Paranoia seized him when he got to the window, and he thought about that book that Lady Leslie had brought him. ("Read it," she had said gently, and he did read it. I'm a Creator-loved man, I won't go Beyond (the Dead Zone), going Beyond would be silly). The book, it had been about humans, and they went to a hotel (a house where humans stay during their vacations, Lady Leslie had explained) and their son sensed ghosts, and the dad became evil...

He could feel the terror that he felt while reading that Human Book creep up on him as he slowly looked out towards the window. He suddenly found himself thinking of his ka, his ka in the Dead Zone (I bet all the ka live there, he thought), his ka that strengthened him, and he strengthened the ka. That had all disappeared when something killed the Seer (let's be optimistic, frightened her into unconsciousness) and with that was all his courage. Maybe promiscuous centaurs are cowards, he thought, but that was Deadshit, he also convinced himself. Deadshit, "DEE-EE-AE-DEE-ESS-AECH-AYE-TEE!!!"

"Deadshit?" the terrifying excited voice said in almost pleasure. "How offensive, since when have we come out of anyone's ass?" And a dead human suddenly made himself known to Morgenar by climbing the rest of the wall and appearing at the window, the one that the Witch had told to kill him. The zombie turned around and shouted, "It's him, the slimy slut that the Seeing Woman managed to escape with, they're in here in this Seeing Tower!" He turned around again, to face Morgenar. He grinned a blood-stained teeth smile. His eyes were so bloodshot that reds had replaced the whites, one of his nostrils had been sliced in half, and there were hollow spots in his cheeks. He let the frozen, scared to the bone Morgenar survey him, then said, "Thought you could escape, dincha? Thought you could escape from her Majesty the Necrologer, dincha? You slimy slut, her Majesty the Necrologer's told us all about you, about the way you-"

When the zombie called him a slimy slut, then anger had suddenly awoken him from his fear of Death. Morgenar, having had retreated from the window when the creature had arrived, had begun to walk slowly towards the creature and when he got to the part about the events between him and her in Narnia, he had lost his patience. Putting all his power into his hooves, he kicked the zombie out of the window, onto the oncoming army of the dead. As he watched the army coming, Morgenar rapidly structured a plan and took some deep breaths.

Some zombies were already climbing the walls of the tower. The one that he just killed (can't be killed, he reminded himself. The thing's gonna try its best to kill me now that I've broken all of his bones and managed to get him impaled by all the erect spears) was a quick little bugger, most of the rest were still having trouble with the second floor walls, and he was on the top of the floor (what is that, ten floors?). He quickly figured out some math. It's been about ten minutes, he reasoned, since the Seer fell dead (fell _unconscious_), if they all started at the same time at that point, and it's takes five minutes to climb each floor, I have an hour on my hands if they don't manage to shatter the window shields on lower floors and don't find the door. If it takes twenty minutes to climb the Tower from the inside, and they shatter the window from the first floor, I will have twenty five minutes to get out. If they find the door...he shuddered. Then I have less than five minutes.

And now that he thought about it, he remembered something, _The Immortals are some of the most powerful beings in any world. No one can kill them, because of their great power_. Who said that, the propagandist Father Bartholomew? The Church Pope? Morgenar quickly dismissed this and realized that, having lived through all of Narnia, the Witch was an Immortal, and this was, after all, her army. If she was here, then...the last is the most likely, he decided, so if he was going to come up with a better plan, it would have to be _now_.

He started pacing slowly across the floor, trying to think, because if he didn't have at least five minutes, he would need a different plan. _The Seer, her dead husband was the Alchemyst, the Alchemist, alchemists make fake people, fake humans, fake bas, fake homunculi, fake human bawdy (_body) _parts, fake strange human parts, fake angel parts, fake _wings. The Seer's husband, N. Flamel the Alchemist, there was a picture (a tapestry, more like) of him on the wall, an ancient man. What had the Seer told him in his coma before she managed to contact his ka? "_Nicolas, he died a pitiful death, he forgot to drink his Eternal Solution potion and died of old age_." No, that didn't matter. "_He was six hundred forty three years old."_ No! That didn't matter _either_! "_His office is still in tact, upstairs_." That isn't- wait, that can be important.

He crossed the room in a hurry, realizing he had spent the first minute just thinking about the Seer's alchemist husband. That doesn't matter, he reminded himself. What matters is I need to find protection, I need somewhere safe to think, but possibly so casual that Jadis would expect me to go...somewhere safe than this Tower, which was penetrated by an Immortal...

He'd have to think later. He had wasted another precious minute at the bottom of the stairs, thinking about what he would do. The important thing is getting away, without Jadis knowing I am gone, I can't let her get to me, she wants something with me, she wants me probably because of that accident, she wants to kill me... That awoke him into a gallop up the stairs as fast as he could. It was rather difficult with horse legs to go up the stairs, but in danger, any animal or human can do nearly impossible things. He went up the stairs, which were slightly short, and spent about thirty seconds climbing the stairs into the attic room that the Seer had called, "an Office."

It was a dark enclosed area with no windows, but something like a trapdoor above his head, which he supposed would lead to some form of escape; but if it didn't then he knew he would be Deadshit. _I'm not Deadshit_, he reminded himself. I'm not Deadshit, _I'm not Deadshit_, "I'm not Deadshit," he made that decision immediately as he wandered into the room, looking for the things he was looking for. _If the Witch can't see me high in the sky, then I won't get hurt,_ he decided. I can't let her read my mind, know what I'm planning...

He looked towards a cabinet that was marked:

Body Parts

in a very crude writing, with some pictures among the words, like creepy red eyes that seemed to jump out at Morgenar, and there was even a hand that seemed to be rotting, but when the centaur touched it, seemed to be a beautiful woman's hand that was still alive and simply sticking out of the cabinet. There was no knob for him to take to open the cabinet, and he realized that he was use the hand. He remembered a long time ago: _His teacher, an Alchemyst as well, had told them about alchemy._

_"They believe that intruders must be punished, and they use very subtle ways," the Teacher had said out right, and it still _puzzled him to know why the Teacher referred to alchemists like himself as _"them."_ But that didn't matter, especially now, the Witch was after him, and he didn't know why, but having a diabolical destructive demon (_you're going insane, Morgie_) after you can't be good at all.

So, when he walked over and inserted his arm into the hand, he wasn't surprised when it clenched it tight, but he gasped sharply. The eye seemed to zoom in on him, and a mouth suddenly appeared and said in a feminine, kind but sharp voice, "_If you're a _thief_, then my arm will strangle you. What do you want here, Morgenar Slairmuus?_"

"I...I must get out of here!" he burst out in a panic, in no mood or terror to be messing around with this talking cabinet. "This, this woman, a _witch_, she's after me, and I think it's because-"

"I know, I know," the cabinet replied, and silently opened. Inside, Morgenar realized he knew what he was looking for, but he found many miracles besides. He reached his left arm into the small, narrow opening, put it into the opening towards the wings he needed, when the cabinet suddenly shut on his arm and he cried out in pain. "_I_ will get the Angel's Marks, if you please!" the cabinet said in an almost angry tone. As it allowed his arm out of the opening, Morgenar could see a bloody hand reach for the wings.

"Good luck," the cabinet said.

* * *

Endnotes:

Father Bartholomew is the Pope of the Church of Life, Terabithia's main church established at first by Jesse Aarons Jr. and later taken by the Creator, LezLee. Father Bartholomew before inheriting the title of the Pope of the Church of Life, was a soldier in the Creator's Army. Being called a mascot, he would encourage his fellow soldiers onto war by writing poems like this.

1An area of Terabithia that few people can enter physically, not to mention mentally, and contact the living and dead while they are unable to in normal regions of Terabithia.

2The entry of the Dead Zone, where the future is inscribed.

3The Terabithian currency, established in 974 BSM.

4Information about this Creator, called "God," are currently available at the Mabinogion library in Dooblin.

5Interpreted into "Son" which is "slairre" in the Language, and when "muus" is attached to the end of the word, it generally means "many," making the word plural. Morgenar's surname and private Secret Name means "Many Sons."


	5. The Immortal Virgin

Thank you readers. I've gotta go, but thank you so much for reading, and sorry I have such a small portion, I have a limited time to write but I promise that I'll get you something _huge_ sometime next week. Thanks!!! Keep reading, writing and reviewing, Dan.

* * *

The Immortal Virgin

1

"Shit," Josh swore angrily. "Shit, fucking shit."

"Will you stop saying that?!" Brenda said with enormous tears upon her eyes, coming down easily as if nothing was holding them down. There really was, the last emotional barrier that she had set up for herself and her boyfriend had collapsed easily and briefly. She couldn't figure out why this was happening, but what happened in that theater with that man and Maybelle and herself and Josh was just the worst thing she felt had ever happened to her. Even through all those times that her father had screamed at her...

"I am so fucking sorry," Josh replied, seeing these tears and just having that boy-comfort-girl instinct that none of of the male human race can deny. "I didn't mean to yell at that man, I'm sorry we left your sister, I-" He stopped abruptly and then thought for a second that he realized was making it even worst. He had known Brenda's father long enough to know that he would one pissed bull, and Brenda would be the the matadore, Josh the red blanket. Brenda would be the _inexperienced_ bullfighter that dropped the blanket. _I'm a stupid blanket,_ he thought, _the stupid red blanket that Brenda sleeps with_. He laughed at that statement. Brenda hadn't had sex with him yet, and he wondered how that ol' bastard knew he was a virgin. Here in Virginia, most of the people were either virgins, sluts, or normal people, most of them normal.

"Is that it?" Brenda whispered. "Is that all you have to say to me, boyfriend?" She hoped that she wasn't saying that, hoped that she was only _thinking_ that, but of course she knew that she was saying it aloud and that Josh was daydreaming but had heard. _That's the thing about him_, she wondered. _He's always knowing stuff about I didn't tell him, hears stuff I didn't mean him to hear_. I'm so sorry, it was the truth but it was also a lie, and Brenda remembered in a book she had to read in English that lies could be more of a premonition then the truth. That could be true, when she thought about it. Like now, she knew that it was over when Josh said he was sorry.

They both thought about the same thing, what the other was thinking, it was suddenly silent on the movie theater curb. We have to wait, Brenda knew. We have to wait until the Narnia show is over, and that other movie that Mom and Dad are watching. Both of them would be about another hour until they were out, and-

God, I'm hungry, Brenda decided. _I'm hungrier than a horse, whatever that means_. The last time they had eaten was at the house, Maybelle, Josh, her and Joyce Ann had made some sandwiches together and had eaten them in a hurry. Brenda was _starving_ now, they had made the sandwiches about an hour after breakfast and it was getting dark, although it was only about four o'clock, (no, it's six o'clock she reminded herself. The movie started at five, last time you guys saw a clock was at the house and it was four) and they were _hungry_. We don't have any money, we don't have any movie tickets, we don't have the keys and we don't have sane lives.

_Did I think that? Did I think that?_ they both thought at the same time. Did I really think that, what kind of statement is that?! She found it pretty crazy, hearing something else, as did Josh think, and he wondered how he had suddenly lost his anger and devastation to a thought and suddenly felt...giddiness. Who the hell felt giddiness at a time like this? _What are you thinking?_ he wondered. What's going on with you, man?

He didn't know what was going on with him, but he totally didn't trust it. The feelings of his mind felt like spinning around until the total "unJoshness" fell out of his consciousness and was lost into the recesses of the minds of others. _Possess something else_, he felt like saying, but he knew that Brenda would give him some strange gaze that God-I-hate and later say, "God-I-hate-_you_." God-I-hate-shit, it was some terrible vision.

Some terrible mind. "I have some spare change," he said suddenly, unaware that he was saying it. He noticed a Baskin Robbins across the street, and next to that a candy bar place, and next to that a Starbucks and next to that a Bajio's. Strange, slightly annoying coincidence, all of those were his favorite restaurants and he had twenty dollars in his pockets he realized he hadn't put there when he departed for Brenda's house. "Let's go."

2

"He called you something," Brenda said. "Something about a virgin."

They had ordered a large cappucinno and a quarter pound Hershey's pure milk chocolate candy bar, a caramel chunky monkey and a huge enchilada to share for the three of them to snack on at a Barnes and Noble's snack bar about a fifth from the movie theater. Brenda was feeling slightly tired despite her having more than half of the cappucinno and three fourths of the chocolate and was resting on the table. Josh had purchased the latest Dean Koontz novel and was reading it quietly.

"The Immortal Virgin," Josh had replied. "He called me the Immortal Virgin," that was it, right? Yeah, "yeah, the Immortal Virgin." He took his eyes off the book and looked at Brenda's heavenly brown hair as she spoke. They went upon and down and there was a fluff that could have been a halo, since Brenda had only a month ago gotten highlights.

"Why did he call you that?" Brenda wondered. I understand you're a virgin, but "that's strange, why would he say something like that?" Immortal, what the hell does that mean? That would be the kind of thing that Maybelle or Jess would say right now. Some of that fantasy sci-fi Dungeons and Dragons crap-

"I know why," Josh suddenly said, and he had the distant look in his eyes as if he realized some new life. "He called me an Immortal Virgin, because _I am the Immortal Virgin_, created by the Creator herself, _I'm am the Immortal Virgin of Terabithia."_


End file.
